


New beginning

by rachelduncant



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, More of a new begginig, Post-5x10, Post-Series, sort of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelduncant/pseuds/rachelduncant
Summary: Sometimes you don't need a happy ending, but a happy beginning. Or just a new one.





	New beginning

She sitted on the Uber, not knowing what do do next.

“Drive around for a bit,” she said, firmly, used to drivers that would do as she said without questioning. The only answer she got was a weird look from the man in the front sit. “Look, I’ll give you a hundred, just do as I said."

That settled it. The car left the suburbs and rolled through town, without a true destiny. Rachel had time to think, a time she had beginning to fear, but that now needed. Out of habit, she put a hand on front of her bad eye, her no eye, and let her thoughts roll like the streets beneath the window. A tiny part of her, the part that she usually called all the good that was left, had hoped that Felix would let her in, and that she finally may belong somewhere, but the last hope she hold vanished as quick as it was formed. She was still a friendless, homeless girl rolling down some streets she had never called home.

In her lap, she held tightly a plain ticket she had bought last night. To Punta Cana, the paper said, but to her it could be saying anywhere for all that mattered. Somewhere warm, like she had wanted, but what was the point? Would she feel less lonely in a bikini? She didn’t think so. The feelings that she had wouldn’t just melt in the heat.

“Can you take me to the airport?” her voice wasn’t as reassuring the second time she talked, it was more of a whisper, but the driver nodded and took the next exist.

“Where are you going, kiddo?” he asked a few moments later, trying to get a word out of his mysterious passanger other than a command.

“Somewhere warm”

* * *

 

She had arrived, and as she had predicted, the heat hadn’t taken any pain away. Neither had the two martinis that stood empty in front of her, and neither would the third she just ordered. She was now a friendless, homeless girl, in a too expensive and sweated suit in a bar in Punta Cana.

“ _Camen? Nena que haces tú…_ ” a voice was directed to her, but she wasn’t Carmen, her Spanish wasn't what it used to be and she didn’t know the white, tall girl that was talking with sparks of joy in her brown eyes. “Oh sorry, thought you were someone else”

Rachel knew there has been a Leda on Punta Cana once, a dead Leda that have moved away years ago. She couldn’t rememeber more than that, though, and the dizziness in her head wasn’t helping. It didn’t matter, she didn’t wanna see another version of herself ever again. She was unique, free, a person of her own. Not an experiment, she wanted to say. Not your friend.

“I’ve been told I’ve a common face,” she said instead, looking away from the girl that stared at her with curiosity.

“I don’t agree. I’ve never seen someone like you.” The girl kept talking, in fact she was taking a seat in front of her, and she had the nerve to intercept her third martini, the one she needed so much, and drink from it with a smirk. “Get her a daiquiri or something, no tourist is allowed to drink martinis in my bar.”

“I’m no tourist”  

“No? You certainly look like one, even tho you have kept on your fancy suit” the girl teased, as the waiter served the cocktail faster than he had been with the martinis.

“I’m looking for something," she didn't know why she was arguing, but she couldn't help but keep doing it.

“Aren’t we all? If it isn’t you home nor and ending, you are a tourist. I am too, and I’ve been here for two years, you know? Looking for something warm. It’s not until last week I realized I prefere the cold.”

The words hit Rachel more than she wanted to show. It somehow reminded her that she wasn’t the only lonely person in the world. Sarah had been little more than a street dog before she found her sisters, her family. Maybe Rachel could have too, not necessarily identical clones to call sestras, but people who cared for her. Maybe a cute girl buying her a daiquiri was a good place to start. As good as other, she supposed.

“For the cold.” She said, with a tender smile she was not used to show, holding her glass high. For new begginigs, she thought as the two glasses collided, because not everyone needs a happy ending, nor a happy beginning, but maybe just a new start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was so mad at the series finale for not giving closure to Rachel I wrote this. It's not a profound character study, I'm not even sure she would act like that but it is what she deserves, my poor baby.


End file.
